


Winter Night

by robotichawk



Series: Tumblr prompts and Random Stuff [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotichawk/pseuds/robotichawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Date for <a href="http://nothisis-ridiculous.tumblr.com/">nothisis-ridiculous</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Night

Ridi stared up at the dark starry sky, watching the warm puff of her breath dissipating into thin air as she waited for him.

Bundled up all warm and cozy with layers and layers of fur, Ridi wasn't cold despite the light snowflakes drifting down from the heavens. Except for her nose. The tip of her nose was reddened, exposed to the chilly wind blowing across the open field with swirling snow. She covered her face with a gloved hand and puffed out another warm breath, trying to warm it up.

It was fine though, because he came back quickly. She turned around to face the direction she heard strange noises from, squinting to see better in the dim light shone down from the yellow half-moon.

She wasn't quite able to stop an excited squeal from escaping her lips, her eyes taking in the unexpected sight of him riding proudly atop a beautiful mare. She was a dappled gray horse, her flanks covered with the most exquisite water-drop shaped patterns she’d ever seen. The mare trotted forward gently, until Ridi was able to touch her soft pink snout and stroke it.

“Is… is she…?” Ridi stammered, too happy to get the words out of her mouth properly as he dismounted smoothly.

With a kind rumbling laughter, he pulled her into his arms and laid a soft kiss on the reddened tip of her nose, the burning heat welcome.

“Her name is Dew. Here,” he smiled, handing her a small carrot he magically procured from somewhere. “Hold it steady in front of her.”

Ridi’s heart pounded in her chest, her fingers trembling nervously as she inched the orange carrot closer to Dew’s teeth.

But he wrapped his fingers around her hand, steadying her with a comforting squeeze. Together they brought the carrot close enough for the horse to take a bite, and she munched away happily.

Ridi released a breath she hadn't known she was holding, staring up at this beautiful animal.

“Do you like her?” He nudged playful, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“I think I love her.” She breathed, mesmerized.

“She's yours.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Ridi whipped her head around, gasping in surprise but he wasn't done. With a playful laugh he led her to the mare’s smooth flank.

“Up you go. Put your foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up.”

Ridi obeyed instantly, all too eager. But Maker, this wasn't as easy as he made it seem. Dew was just too tall! She flailed as her foot slipped, but he caught her right as she started to slide. With his help Ridi swung her leg over the saddle, settling down comfortably over the warm leather seat.

Once he was certain she wasn't going to fall off he pulled himself up right behind her, mounting easily. Ridi could feel his warmth enveloping her in a protective bubble, his scent heady and strong, making her head swim and bringing a light flush upon her cheeks.

“Are you ready?” He murmured into her ear, and Ridi nodded. She didn't think she could speak at the moment.

His arms reached past her, gripped the reigns loosely and with an easy flick he urged the mare into trots, then to ground-eating canter.

Ridi stared up at the sky, the pure white snowflakes covering her vision, sparkling like diamonds in the air. Shining stars and brilliant half-moon lit up the path they flew across, and his warm breaths tickled her ears, her cloak trapped between their bodies. His broad chest rubbed deliciously against her back, and she leaned back into him and sighed. It was perfect.

It wasn't long until he tugged on the reigns though, slowing the mare down until they came to a stop by a small little wooden cabin. He dismounted, then lifted her off from the horse.

Ridi followed him as he led her Dew away into a cozy stall with clean straws and a bucket of water. There Ridi fed the mare another carrot, before he led her inside the mysterious cabin.

The moment the door opened, Ridi was overwhelmed by the wafting scent of delicious meal, the spicy smoke, and sweet flowers riding on the waves of heat that rolled out to greet her. She stumbled lightly but his steady hand pressed against the small of his back, kept her upright and they entered the cabin together.

A blanket was spread out in front of the hearth already crackling with flames, mouthwatering food laid out neatly on top.

Ridi turned around to shoot him an incredulous look. When had he had time to plan all this? He simply smiled knowingly as he unfastened her cloak and hung it over a wooden rack and motioning her towards the fire before divesting himself of his own cloak.

Ridi tapped her feet together to shake off the snow crusted onto her boots then took them off and laid them by the door before heading towards the hearth. The dry heat blazed across her skin, welcome across her frozen skin. She sat down comfortably and smiled as he joined her on the blanket with two mugs held in his hands

“Shall we start?” He laughed, passing one of the mugs to her. She sniffed it curiously and found to her delight it was full of steamy hot cocoa.

“Yes!” She grinned. She couldn't wait to dig in – and they did. Leaning into his embrace, Ridi ate her fill while laughing and sharing many tales with him. Hours sped by quickly as she basked in his presence, until the platters were empty and she was pleasantly full. His gentle hands wiped away the crumbs, his soft lips stole away little bit of sweet desert playfully while leaving behind cherishing kisses in its place. She honestly preferred those more.

Words lingered in the way he nipped pleasantly at her ear, the way he traced invisible trail along her throat. Words hidden carefully in every tender touch shared between them – every breath, every laugh, every glance laughing, whispering, singing those soft, beautiful words.

_I love you_

_I love you too_


End file.
